


Look at me, I’m only looking for you

by emidegrey



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: Changkyun never really felt out of place despite being the only Ravenclaw in his mismatch of friends. They were a mess but somehow everything worked out for them.But then, there’s Jooheon.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Look at me, I’m only looking for you

Changkyun never really felt out of place despite being the only Ravenclaw in his mismatch of friends. It was nice being able to practice quidditch with Griffyndors Hyunwoo and Jooheon, making mischief with Hufflepuffs Minhyuk and Wonho, and studying with Slytherins Hyungwon and Kihyun. They were a mess but somehow everything worked out for them.

You see, he was a muggle-born, or mudblood, as others would like to call him. It doesn’t faze him now, not since he had suffered similar situations when he still lived with his family in Boston. The casual racism was something he learned to bat an eye at.

It took him a while to open up to his friends, but once he did he was able to enjoy his time in Hogwarts.

But then, there’s Jooheon.

He remembers the first time he met the older male and knew he was fucked.

Changykun was just a first-year student then, relatively new to magic and the wizarding world.

He had a free period that day and decided to go to the quidditch field to see if he could practice riding his broom or watch a game. Sure he was expecting a practice game, but he wasn’t expecting to almost suffer a concussion when a bludger slammed into the wall behind him, only missing him by mere centimeters.

“Are you okay?!” he heard a panicked voice ask from above him. When he turned his eyes away from the dent on the wall made by the iron ball he comes face to face with a frazzled looking boy, his dark hair swept back by the wind and eyes wide as he took in Changkyun’s figure, trying to see if he was injured anywhere. Other players hovered from above, watching the two of them to see if there was any sort of trouble.

“I’m fine,” Changkyun says and offers a small smile, trying to reassure the other male.

“Gosh, I’m really sorry I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here!” The guy says as he unmounts his broom and walks closer to approach Changkyun, eyes still slightly wide from panic.

“No, no, it’s fine really.” He insists before returning to look at the damage on the wall. “You seem to be really into it though.” Changkyun could only shudder at the thought of the iron ball hitting him. He’d probably be in the infirmary for a month.

“I didn’t mean to.” The guy massaged his neck, face bashful now. “What are you doing down here though? You could’ve just stayed at the benches if you wanted to watch.”

“Oh, I wanted to practice riding my broom, I just didn’t think there would actually be practice since it’s still early.”

"Oh," The taller male looked surprised before a grin spread on his face. “Do you want to join us?”

Changkyun was surprised at the offer, three other players hovered above them almost all from different houses, all of them seemingly friendly enough. He wanted to take on the offer, but he could hardly balance himself on a broom, let alone fly around trying to catch something the size of a ping pong ball.

“Sorry, I think I'll have to pass. I could hardly balance on my broom.” He admits, watching as the other seemed disappointed about the rejection.

The guy’s friend started calling for him, asking what’s taking so long, and the dark-haired male huffed as he turned to glare at them before turning back to Changkyun. “Guess they’re getting impatient. Anyway, I’m Lee Jooheon. Come back here next time I’ll help you out with your flying as payback for almost giving you a concussion, okay?”

Jooheon takes Changkyun's hand and squeezes it. “What’s your name?”

“Im Changkyun.”

“Great! I’ll see you around, Kyunnie! I gotta go.” And just as quickly as he came, he was gone and Changkyun was left watching him fly back to his friends.

He’d never forget the dimpled warm smile Jooheon gave him, eyes turning into crescents. There and then Changkyun knew he was fucked.

He had a crush.

* * *

It wasn’t like he was subtle about his feelings for the other and it wasn’t as if Jooheon wasn’t showing interest too, but they’ve been walking on eggshells around their relationship and it was frustrating.

For Changkyun at least, because what if he's reading things wrong?

What if everything was just platonic and all those soft smiles and secret looks were just because they were very close with each other?

Anyway, it sucks playing the guessing and waiting game and Changkyun would rather not destroy their friendship over a stupid crush.

Which was why he ended up in the library in the first place. Jooheon had been avoiding him for the past few days, wouldn’t even dare to look at him, and he didn’t really have the heart to ask if he found out about Changkyun’s feelings and finally decided not to associate with him anymore.

What’s the best way to keep the other out of his mind? Keep busy.

He’s lucky finals week was just around the corner and studying a little early wouldn’t hurt - even though he really doesn’t need it anymore.

He hadn't meant to fall asleep in the library studying for an exam but the moment he woke up the lights were out and it was close to curfew. He was running as fast as he could, trying to get past prefects who were doing their rounds without being seen, not wanting to end up in detention.

As he ran back towards his dorm, he made sure to keep close to the walls to remain hidden and not attract any attention. He hid when he realized someone was by the entrance as well, only to realize he knew who it was.

Jooheon was sneaking towards the Ravenclaw Tower entrance, looking this way and that to make sure no one sees him, but then he spots Changkyun and was suddenly running towards him taking Changkyun’s hand and pulling him into the shadows.

He couldn’t even get a word out when Jooheon shushed him and just gripped his hand before they were running close to the walls and into the shadows.

It wasn’t hard to keep up with Jooheon but without knowing where they were going he was slightly delaying his steps despite the tight grip in his hand.

He nearly crashed into Jooheon’s back when the older male suddenly stopped and pushed them against the wall again, shadows covering them from being seen by one of the prefects.

“Hyung…?” Changkyun whispers, standing close to the other and feeling the heat radiate off him as they tried to catch their breath. Jooheon turns to him making a quiet sign with his finger, eyes clearly staring at him despite how dark it was.

“Trust me.” The older male whispers before gripping his hand tighter and slowly moving back to a dark corridor. Changkyun wonders just how Jooheon was able to navigate through the dark but decides not to question it anymore and just follow the other, keeping close that their robes are brushing against each other.

They stop at the end of the corridor where a set of staircase rests and they slowly climb to the top, Jooheon interlacing their fingers to make sure Changkyun doesn’t lose his balance. The stairwell started dark but slowly became clearer as they reached the top, moonlight pouring in from the windows stationed around it. Changkyun dared to look out at some point but wasn’t able to figure out where they were going as Jooheon would tug at his hand whenever he stalled.

Once they reached the top they were both panting and slightly sweating, but the cold breeze of the wind was a reprieve from it. Changkyun was still confused over everything but was still unable to ask questions as Jooheon led him to the veranda of the tower overlooking the school grounds. One look and he knew they shouldn’t be here. The Astronomy Tower is off-limits.

“Hyung,” he calls while Jooheon was busy checking his watch. "Why are we here?"

Jooheon turned to Changkyun with a huge smile on his lips, eyes turning into crescents.

"Changkyun, look." He says, proud, and then tilts his head to the side as if to point.

Changkyun turned to look at the horizon still confused but felt his chest immediately tighten and eyes grow wide as he watched thousands of lights across the dark sky.

He took steps closer to the ledge, wanting to see more as his heartbeat fast in his chest in excitement.

"Hyung! Hyung! Look!" He says excitedly, tugging at the hand still intertwined in Jooheon's, ushering the other to come closer to him. He couldn't be bothered to look back at the other too enthralled by the scene in front of him.

The meteor shower lasted for a few more minutes before slowly dying out leaving only the light of the moon to illuminate the grounds again.

"Hyung! Hyung, did you see that?!" Changkyun says excitedly, turning to Jooheon with a wide smile and a flush on his cheeks. He felt elated, at what he just saw, but the moment his eyes landed on the other he felt his breathing stop as Jooheon looked at him with something he didn’t dare think of as fondness.

Words died down in his throat and the other seems to be thinking of something to say before taking a step closer and taking Changkyun’s other hand in his.

“Did you like it?” The older male asked and all Changkyun could do was nod, looking at Jooheon’s eyes unable to move as he tried to figure out just what the warmth in those eyes meant.

Jooheon brushed the back of Changkyun’s hands with his thumbs before holding them firmly and turning serious, back straight and eyes nearly boring holes into the younger male.

“Changkyun,” Jooheon starts, voice firm and deep, “I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you these days. I wanted to sort out my feelings first and I realized that...”

Changkyun's hands started to grow sweaty and he felt cold sweat at the back of his neck. Changkyun feels like his heart was going to explode, but he didn’t dare move or speak as he waited for the other to finish what he was saying.

“...that I like you. A lot. Like, lots.” Jooheon says the serious look crumbling and replaced with a bashful smile, those dimples he fell in love with finally making their appearance and Changkyun doesn’t know if he’s suffering from a heart attack because his chest feels tight and he thinks he’s not breathing anymore.

Jooheon likes him.

He really does.

They didn’t have to walk on eggshells anymore.

He gripped the other’s hand tightly and pulled him closer. “For real?”

“Yeah.”

Changkyun grinned and pulled him into a hug, face buried into Jooheon’s neck, taking in the scene of the other’s laundry detergent and sweat. His hands were shaking as he gripped Jooheon’s robes.

“Well, I like you too.” He mutters as he felt Jooheon close his arms around him.

It was where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! It's been a while I guess haha. This fic was supposed to be part of the summer bingo last year but I wasn't able to finish most of the other prompts due to lack of time. Anyway this was supposed to be posted on Kyunnie's birthday also but life happened. Thanks to Kat for beta reading for me, everything else is my mistake afterward uwu. I hope you guys enjoyed this!! If you wanna chat or just scream at me find me on twitter [@emidegrey](https://twitter.com/emidegrey) or on [cc](https://t.co/qykJAWH54k)! You can also check my art account [here](https://twitter.com/emidegrey_art/status/1150965148250595329?s=20).
> 
> Title is from Aurora by Rainbow


End file.
